yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Jail
jail İngilizce - Türkçe hapishane Tom Mary'yi kefaletle hapishaneden çıkardı. - Tom bailed Mary out of jail. cezaevi Sami ilçe cezaevinde Leyla'yı ziyaret etti. - Sami visited Layla at the county jail. {i} hapis Amerika'da hapishanede mahkumlar için ayrılan yer mahkumlara yeterli değildir.Bu yüzden hapishaneler çok kalabalıktır. - In the U.S., there are more prisoners than there is jail space for them. So the prisons are overcrowded. {i} kodesdam (Kanun) cezaevine koymakmapushane hapse atmak hapishaneye kapatmak hapsetmek {f} hapsetyargılanmakta olan sanığın tutuklu olduğu tutukevi. "prison" ise yargılanması sonucu ceza alan mahkumların tutulduğu yerdir {i} hapishane, mahpushane {i} kafes {f} tutuklamaktutukevi İlgili Terimler school okul O okulunu çok seviyor. - She likes her school a lot. gaol hapishane gaol hapis jail cell hücre jail delivery hapishaneden çıkma jail bait hapis yem jail break hapis break jail fever Tifüs, hapishane humması jail sentence hapis cezası jail term hapis jail breaking (Kanun) hapishaneden kaçma school (Eğitim) öğrenim kurumu clap somebody in jail (Argo) kodese tıkmak clap somebody into jail (Argo) kodese tıkmak school fakülte Hukuk fakültesine gideceğim. - I'm going to go to law school. break jail hapisten kaçmak gaol cezaevine kapatmak gaol cezaevi gaol hapse atmak jailed {f} hapset jailing {i} hapsetme jailing {f} hapset school yetiştirmek school birdem school eğitmek school bir ustadın öncüsü olduğu tarz veya üslup school öğret Her nasılsa, Japon lisem hakkında en fazla fark ettiğim şey öğrenciler tarafından öğretmenlerine gösterilen büyük saygıydı. - What I most noticed about my Japanese high school, however, was the great respect shown by students toward their teachers. school {i} ekol city jail Şehir hapishanesi in jail hapiste jailed hapsedilmiş jailing hapsederek prisoners sharing a jail cell mahkumların hapishane hücresi paylaşımı school (Denizbilim) sürü Bizim tekne bir balık sürüsünü izledi. - Our boat followed a school of fish. school {i} (balık, balina v.b. için) sürü school {i} balık sürüsü Bizim tekne bir balık sürüsünü izledi. - Our boat followed a school of fish. toward jail hapis doğru end up in jail hapishaneyi boylamak escape from jail hapisten firar etmek gaol i., f., İng., bak. jail gaol kodes gaol gaoler bak jail get out of jail cezaevinden çıkmak get out of jail hapisten çıkmak put into jail deliğe tıkmak school güz Okulun en güzel kızlarından biri olmasına rağmen Mary'nin hiç oğlan arkadaşı yoktu. - Mary is one of the prettiest girls in the whole school. Despite that, she's never had a boyfriend. school {i} ekol: school of philosophy felsefe ekolü school {i} okul çalışanları ve öğrencileri school {i} tarz Tom Mary'nin okuldaki davranma tarzını görmezlikten gelmeye devam etmeyi reddetti. - Tom refused to continue to ignore the way Mary was behaving at school. school {f} terbiye etmek school (isim) okul, mektep, ekol, tarz, okul çalışanları ve öğrencileri, okul binası, balık sürüsü throw s.o. into jail birini hapse atmak throw someone into jail birini hapse atmak İngilizce - Arapça {s} سجن, حبس {n} سجن, حبس, عزل İlgili Terimler break jail هرب من السجن�� gaol {s} سجن, حبس gaol {n} سجن, حبس, عزل jailed {a} مسجون jailing سجن jails السجون school {s} علم, ربى, درب, روض, أدب, ضبط school {n} مذهب, مدرسة, كتاب, كلية جامعية, مدرسة فكرية, القطيع المائي مجموعة أسماك school {a} مدرسي لدينا مكتبة مدرسية جميلة. - We have a nice school library. İngilizce - İngilizce The requirements that a horse claimed in a claiming race not be run at another track for (usually) 30 days A place for the confinement of persons held in lawful custody or detention, especially for minor offenses or with reference to some future judicial proceeding To imprison Confinement in a jail school I have to go to jail for 5 days per week. A prison; a place of detention; a place where a person convicted or suspected of a crime is detained {n} a prison, a place of confinementwhen the ball is in a position where it cannot be swung at or advanced at all, or in any normal way (e g , in thick trees) Example: I hit it in jail on number 2 and had to take an unplayable lie a correctional institution used to detain persons who are in the lawful custody of the government (either accused persons awaiting trial or convicted persons serving a sentence) A kind of prison; a building for the confinement of persons held in lawful custody, especially for minor offenses or with reference to some future judicial proceeding jail jails jailing jailed in BRIT, also use gaol {i} prison, location where convicted criminals and people awaiting trial are confined; incarceration, imprisonmentlock up or confine, in or as in a jail; "The suspects were imprisoned without trial"; "the murderer was incarcerated for the rest of his life" A county institution usually for persons awaiting trial, unsentenced felons and misdemeanants and sentenced misdemeanants and felons tr> A jail is a place where criminals are kept in order to punish them, or where people waiting to be tried are kept. Three prisoners escaped from a jail. = prison {f} put in prison, incarcerate, jail, detainWhere a golf ball usually lies after a hacker hits it A place from which escape is nearly impossible Deep rough, woods, buried lies, and other unpleasant places represent jail for a golf ball (See also dead ) A state in which a proxy's access is limited to a given directory The chroot directive lets the Unix system administrator place a proxy server into a "jail" where it has access only to files in a given directory This helps limit damage if the server's security is compromised, because the intruder can access only the files in the one directory Where you will end up if caught flying on the Heathrow approach If someone is jailed, they are put into jail. He was jailed for twenty years. a place where criminals are kept as part of their punishment, or where people who have been charged with a crime are kept before they are judged in a law court = prison (jaiole, from caveola, from cavea ). gaol to put someone in jail jail sb for sth an extremely difficult place from which to hit the golf ball safely Often referred to when deep in the trees where the trees themselves look like the bars of a jail cell Example: "Paul sliced his drive badly and had to play his second shot from jail " coop prison house poky İlgili Terimler jail sentence A term of imprisonment imposed by a court jail cell {i} prison cell, room where a prisoner is kept jail delivery the use of force to liberate prisoners jail-bird person who is in jail, prisoner jail-fever {i} typhus fever, epidemic typhus Jail. jug gaol Obsolete spelling of jail gaol To confine in a gaol; to imprison gaol Preferred alternative spelling of jail in jail in a jail, as a prisoner jail. crowbar hotel If Vick gets 18 months in the crowbar hotel, as speculated, that essentially means two seasons away from the NFL. jailing An instance of a person being jailed jailing Present participle of jail rot in jail Expression of anger directed at someone who has been arrested, especially after that individual had committed a particularly heinous crime The mother of the little girl just wanted the child predator to rot in jail after what he did to her. gaol {n} a prison, place of confinement, jail A jail lockup A jail hoosegow A jail calabozo break jail escape from prison, run away from jail gaol see jail. Variant of jail. a British spelling of jail gaol UK, archaic, alternative spelling of jail gaol A place of confinement, especially for minor offenses or provisional imprisonment; a jail gaol lock up or confine, in or as in a jail; "The suspects were imprisoned without trial"; "the murderer was incarcerated for the rest of his life" gaol a correctional institution used to detain persons who are in the lawful custody of the government (either accused persons awaiting trial or convicted persons serving a sentence) gaol {f} (British) put in prison, incarcerate, jail, detain gaol {i} prison, jail (British) gaol prefered gaols plural of gaol jailed in captivity jailed {s} imprisoned, confined, placed in a jail jails plural of jail rotted in jail jailed for along time, deteriorated while in jail İngilizce - Farsça زندان محبس حبس كردن حبس İlgili Terimler gaol محبس gaol زندان İngilizce - Kürtçe girtîgeh İngilizce - Yunanca (v) φυλακίζω (fylakizo) (n) ειρκτή (eirkti), φυλακή (fylaki) φυλακή (fylaki) İlgili Terimler jail bait δόλωμα φυλακή (doloma fylaki) jail break διάλειμμα φυλακή (dialeimma fylaki) jail cell κελί (keli) jail fever πυρετός φυλακή (pyretos fylaki) jail sentence ποινή φυλάκισης (poini fylakisis) jail term φυλάκιση (fylakisi) jail bird πουλί φυλακών (poyli fylakon) jail house φυλακή (fylaki) jail standoff εξέγερση φυλακών (exegrsi fylakon) gaoled φυλακίστηκε (fylakistike) gaols φυλακές (fylakes) jailing φυλάκιση (fylakisi) prisoners sharing a jail cell κρατούμενοι μοιράζονται ένα κελί φυλακής (kratoymenoi moirazontai ena keli fylakis) put in jail θέσει σε φυλακή (thesei se fylaki) released from jail απελευθερώνεται από τη φυλακή (apeleftheronetai apo ti fylaki) toward jail προς φυλακή (pros fylaki) gaol (v) φυλακίζω (fylakizo) gaol (n) ειρκτή (eirkti), φυλακή (fylaki) in jail στην φυλακή (stin fylaki) jailed φυλακισμένος (fylakismenos) jails φυλακές (fylakes) put in jail τεθειμένος στη φυλακή (tetheimenos sti fylaki) school σχολείο (sholeio) school (n) κοπάδι ψάρια (kopadi psaria), σχολείο (sholeio), σχολή (sholi), πλήθος ιχθύων (plithos ihthyon) school (v) εκπαιδεύω (ekpaidevo), παιδαγωγώ (paidagg) jail Türkçe nasıl söylenir ceyl =REş anlamlılar slammer, imprison, bastille, black hole, brig, bullpen, can, cell, clink, cooler, detention camp, dungeon, house of correction, inside, jailhouse Zıt anlamlılar free, liberate Telaffuz /ˈʤāl/ /ˈʤeɪl/ Etimoloji [ jA(&)l ] (noun.) 13th century. From Middle English jaiole, jayle, jaile, jayll, via Old French jaiole, jaole, jeole, geole Medieval Latin gabiola, for *caveola, a diminutive of Latin cavea (“cavity, coop, cage”). Zamanlar gaols, jailing, jailed Resimler Google Resimler Bing Resimler Videolar ... jail, unless they're really evil. ... ... >>Lady Gaga: Did you just get out of jail? ... Günün kelimesi liminal Geçmiş118 jail senior officer